Someday Soon
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Should he honestly be convinced as Roy told that he was sharing his house, his meals, his life with Ed, saying that there was nothing more about it than just sex? RoyEd


**Someday Soon**

**A/N: Because I have been quite busy with the final exams and other stuff, I haven't had time to write RoyEd oneshots. x_o But luckily, the exams are over (got F from Math, yay…) and so is school! Anyways, this nothing special, I just wrote whatever came to my mind so... yeah.**

"So… you're saying that there's nothing more to it?"  
>Roy shook his head. "Nah."<p>

Maes raised his eyebrows. Right… Should he honestly be convinced as Roy told that he was sharing his house, his meals, his _life_ with Ed, saying that there was nothing more about it than just sex?  
>"So… you're not seeing anyone else?"<br>Roy smirked. "You mean if I have sex with anyone else? No."  
>Maes was rather surprised to hear that. He had known Roy for <em>many<em> years and he had never before been satisfied by one person only.

"Have you ever wondered why it is so…?"  
>"Well... In the beginning I tried to be with others too but Ed basically beat me up after it so I stopped. He's just <em>slightly<em> possessive… And I'm fine with it. He can satisfy me way better than all those one-night stands together… I don't need those anymore; you just _can't_ get bored with Ed…"

Roy smirked as if he remembered a proof to that one and for once Maes was glad that he had no idea what his friend was thinking.  
>Roy filled his glass and Maes glanced around in his apartment. It was the same as ever, there was no furniture which obviously belonged to Ed. But there were still proofs of someone else living there: Ed's boots in the hall, Maes knew Roy well enough to tell that he would never use those kind of shoes. The black tank top hanging on the sofa which was obviously way too small to fit on Roy. Golden tresses which seemed to be all around the house… And a fridge full of food which was rather unusual because living alone – Roy sure didn't need that much food.<p>

Roy glanced at the clock, frowning. "Where the hell is he? He should be back already…"  
>Maes grinned a bit. Nothing but sex but Roy was still so worried? The door was opened and Ed hurried in, groaning. Maes watched as unusual, gentle smile appeared on Roy's face, disappearing as Ed showed up, looking exhausted. "What a shitty day…" Ed sighed and sat down on the couch. "Oh, hi there Maes."<br>"Hello. You look tired." Ed groaned. "I _am_ tired as hell."

Roy got up. "I made some food earlier; you want me to heat it up for you?" Ed nodded. "Sure, thanks." Maes followed with his eyes as Roy headed towards the kitchen, then he turned his gaze back to Ed who grimaced as he stripped his red jacket off. "You alright?"  
>"I think I hit my shoulder somewhere today… It hurts like hell."<br>Roy came back, raising his eyebrows. "If you'd just be little more careful, you wouldn't have to whine about it…" Ed glared at him. "Oh, fuck off! I'm tired, I'm hungry, my every single muscle is aching…"

Roy sighed, sitting next to Ed. "Turn around."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Just do it."  
>Ed groaned, muttering something about 'bastard' but he still did as Roy told him to. Maes watched, very surprised, as Roy started to rub Ed's shoulder. "Is this alright?"<br>Ed's accepting humming was enough for an answer. "Though you're being a bit too gentle…"  
>Roy smirked. "Sorry, I should've already realized by now that you like it rough."<br>Ed smiled a bit. "Yeah, you should've."

Somehow the two of them seemed to have forgotten about Maes' existence completely. And that was why Maes decided to leave them alone. "Have a good evening; I think I'm going to head back home."  
>Roy lifted his gaze to him. "But you just came." Maes smiled. "I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides, I got a feeling that Gracia is baking an apple pie…" Roy shrugged. "Should've guessed, fine, go home. I'll see you around."<br>Maes nodded, getting up. "See you."

Ed waved his hand, and Maes walked in the hall, glancing at them one last time. Ed was lying on Roy's lap, looking completely relaxed while Roy was massaging his shoulder, smiling. Maes smiled too, knowing that Roy would realize eventually. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that it was nothing more than sex, there would be a day when he would have to face the truth. It was more, perhaps with Ed; it had never been _just_ about the sex. Perhaps Roy already knew himself too, deep down inside that for the first time, he was in a real relationship. Now he only had to admit it to himself and to Ed too.

Maes only wished he would be there to see that day.


End file.
